Never Again
by EC-Chan
Summary: B/V- Bulma, Chi Chi, and 18 are the strongest of all of Earth's fighters, in this bizairre Orson Card-like (only not) school where the girls reign supreme, while guys like Yamcha are left in the dust. This idea is MC's. r/r


~  
  
Title: Never Again  
  
Chapter Title: Welcome to Earth's Battle School  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Writing By: EC-Chan  
  
Story Idea By: Mentally Challenged  
  
Disclaimer: Own Dragon Ball Z we do not. Leave us alone you will.  
  
~  
  
AN: So this isn't my idea- I don't even write B/V. -.-; I don't even know what to say to you people! Just read damn you, read! And then review..can't forget that ^^;  
  
~  
  
"But you can't Briefs!" Yamcha hissed at the girl. "You're going to get yourself in trouble. Again!"  
  
"And you care because?" Bulma raised an eyebrow at him and finished strapping her helmet on. The boy beside her was silent, and she simply smirked and turned towards the door. "You might want to stay back," was all she said before she blasted through the opening, propelling her body towards the nearest wall.  
  
She smiled in satisfaction, 0-g remained a seldom opportunity that she coveted. In space there was only silence and the hard inside of a heated space suit to keep you company- there were no annoying students except your own, no even more annoying teachers, and definitely no rules. A fight in space was always complete chaos. Or in her opinion should be.  
  
Grabbing onto the wall, she turned now to hold herself in place as she decided where she wanted to go now. In a real space fight she would be connected to two ships with two ropes and would be able to use those ropes to move around- if someone cut your ropes then you were in trouble. And if you somehow managed to be moving in the direction of one of the ships you were considered lucky.  
  
That's why in a space battle there would be two "sweeper" ships picking up all who were cut, and that was why the teachers allowed for students only to touch two walls, but if they touched the other four (top, bottom, behind, front), then they were disqualified.  
  
Bulma had no qualms about these rules- she just despised the ropes. They could too easily be used against you in battle- you could be choked with them for instance or if you depended on them too much then you would lose control if they were cut. Most would end up flying through space, completely defenseless, until the Sweeper Ship found them and picked them up. Not a good thing to be, especially in the heat of battle.  
  
That's why she was taking an active stand against it now- even if it would get her into "trouble," though she highly doubted it. As one of the only girls in this school, and also a senior member of their group- the Assassins- there was little or nothing that would get her into trouble. The point of this, she had told her leader Chi Chi moments before, was to test out a new strategy that may help in real battles. It was the same point as the game was in the first place- how could they get in trouble? Even if her idea did not work?  
  
She saw Yamcha coming out of the entrance now, heading towards the other side so he could securely fasten his other rope. Pathetic boy, she shook her head at him, and peered out towards the clash of awkward students. They weren't allowed to seriously wound anyone- the point was to cut the ropes and throw each other out of their precarious orbit. And if that didn't work then it was always everyone's last resort to hit a critical point on the other's body, meaning they would immediately be disqualified- a light lighting on their belt. It should be the exact opposite- no one would know if their enemies would also have a Sweeper team or not. It was better to kill anyway, then just to disable an enemy that could come back even more dangerous then before.  
  
It was better now that she was forcing them to disable her small group of allies.  
  
"Bulma," Chi Chi landed beside her. "This is your game, your rules- what's your plan."  
  
"Couldn't think of any?" The blue haired girl teased her friend.  
  
"Everyone knows how to fight like this- I was the one who insisted that we learned in the first place, if you remember," Chi Chi said, tartly. "But we never went through battle strategies and although I know I can come up with a few, you're the one who had this planned out."  
  
Bulma nodded thoughtfully. "I get to be the commander for a day, huh?"  
  
"For the battle," Chi Chi smirked dangerously.  
  
"Okay then," She agreed easily. "If you insist."  
  
"Where do you want me B?"  
  
"Hold on, I'm thinking," Bulma waved her away, again peering out into the battle, but this time with purpose. All of the girls were simply focusing on dodging their opponents, and then using their bodies as leverage to move elsewhere. She saw that they had already disqualified a few. She lifted her hand to her mouth, "Piper- I want you as catcher."  
  
"Kay B," Her professional voice came back a split second later, and Bulma watched in satisfaction as she did a back flip, kicking the boy who had attempted to attack her, and twisting in midair, using that to propel her back to the entrance to get the ropes. Bulma smiled, in a few seconds the girl would be in position, ready to catch any of her teammates before they went out of bounds. An extra precaution, since it was so easy to lose oneself with this method and beside- a sweeper team couldn't catch everyone!  
  
"Chi- can you get them to do the V formation?" Bulma asked her friend, who nodded easily.  
  
"Okay people- V Formation," Chi Chi said crisply into the microphone. "Edwina you're head. Rose take the left end, Lindsey right. 18 get over here," She turned to the other girl. "That alright B?"  
  
She nodded. This battle should be easy enough- none of those boys out there were smart enough or knew enough about fighting to be much of a challenge for them even if they were still tied to the wall with ropes- without them they were no match.  
  
"So we're back?" 18 frowned, as she joined the duo.  
  
"No front," Bulma said, ignoring the shocked look from her companions. Usually three people would be behind the line of girls, picking up all of the boys who got past their defenses. To switch the formation around was risky- it didn't seem like it made much sense. But Bulma didn't really feel like making much sense today- she knew that she, 18, and Chi Chi could handle all of these boys by themselves, and it would be better to really demonstrate to the administration that what she was doing was obviously a lot better tactic wise then what they had designed. "Let's go- Chi, 18. We'll meet in the middle. Everyone else- don't move until I give you the okay."  
  
And with that she kicked off, landing delicately on Piper's rope before kicking off once again, this time heading straight for the heart of the boys. Pulling out her blunt sword, she quickly brought it around in an arc like motion, catching at least five boys in a critical position in one thrust. She smirked, spying Yamcha eyeing her from a few yards away, she kicked one of the boy's body, using it to propel herself towards him.  
  
"I'm taking you out now Brief's," He said, aiming his gun at her, instead of the line of girls as he had been doing moments before. She smirked deflecting his bullet with ease, and still able to have her sword in the correct position as she brought it down on him- hard. His eyes bugged open, and the light beeped insistently.  
  
"Bye Yamcha," She smiled sweetly at him, and then used his body to kick herself back into the mob of boys. She brought her wrist up to her mouth, still swinging away with her sword, "Now! Move! Take out all of them. I want this over with in five minutes."  
  
A few seconds later, she felt Chi Chi join her. "I didn't give you command so that you could show off B," she gritted her teeth, disabling a boy's gun and with her second sweep, knocking him backwards, out of control. "Is this your plan? Just kill everyone? Go with the flow? I'm glad you relinquished your rights as a leader in the first place!"  
  
"Look- you don't like what I'm doing, go ahead and take back command," Bulma said, deflecting another gun-blast. She turned on Chi Chi. "All this game is, is showing off. Whether it's you showing people you can command well, or the people under your control showing that they can fight well under your sway- it's all the same. This is just me showing that principal of ours that I'm right and he was clearly utterly wrong."  
  
Chi Chi shook her head, "I like the way you twisted that to make it sound logical, but I know you B- you just wanted to get Yamcha."  
  
"So that might have also been part of it," Bulma shrugged, grinning at her friend. "Let's just finish this, okay?"  
  
She nodded, "Whatever."  
  
"Where's 18 anyway? Shouldn't she be here by now?" Bulma asked, annoyed, her eyes searching for the familiar figure. She was busy on the other side of the room, disqualifying more then twenty boys with an amused grin, whirling and whipping around, flirting with them before taking them out. That's 18 for you- she has too much fun with this kind of thing. She turned back to see the rest of the girls, smirking as she saw them moving forward pretty quickly all things considered, taking out the remnant of the boys that the trio had passed over. Turning back to Chi Chi, she smirked, "Let's finish this now."  
  
Chi Chi nodded, the same expression echoing on her face. "Hold onto my hand."  
  
Bulma shook her head in amusement, understanding exactly what the other girl had meant. They locked hands and Bulma kicked the nearest boy, she felt a tug as she was forced into midair, flipping over her friend and was just in time to deflect a bullet.  
  
"Now that wasn't nice Chi Chi," Bulma laughed, finishing the boy off, and using his body to kick sideways into another boy. "Rather I let go or something?"  
  
Chi Chi laughed, but ignored her question, "There's only a few left- let's go up and make sure all of ours are alright."  
  
"Kay," Bulma said, and they both kicked off of another boy who tried to attack them, flying through the air back to their previous perch. The rest of the game was pretty boring- none of theirs had been disqualified. So when it was over, the ten girls filed back through the entrance, laughing and discussing how well that battle had gone. Bulma smirked at her friend. "That went better then I had hoped."  
  
"Briefs! Son! In my office now!" A voice barked from the entrance to the room. They looked at each other and shrugged before following the principal into his office. He sat down at his desk, waving his hand for them to sit in the chairs on the opposite side. They did so easily, raising an eyebrow and waiting. "Which one of you decided to do this?"  
  
"Me," Bulma said, leaning back and crossing her arms. "Your way doesn't make sense."  
  
He stared at her for a moment, "You're right. It doesn't. But next time give me warning. Go to class ladies- you're both great fighters, but you still need to work on your grades."  
  
"See?" Bulma turned to Chi Chi with a grin after she closed the door behind them. "Painless- he doesn't care."  
  
"I wasn't the one who doubted you," Chi Chi smiled. "Come on- we'd better hurry up or Professor Danilo will get pissed off. Again."  
  
~  
  
Schedules:  
  
18, Chi Chi, and Bulma have basically the same one except 18's first class is Cultual Arts:  
  
1- Military History (for only Chi Chi and Bulma)  
  
2- Techniques  
  
3- Technology  
  
4- Lunch  
  
5-Armory  
  
6-Math  
  
7-Basic Skills  
  
8-History  
  
* They have the same schedules, but not the same ages: Chi Chi and 18 are 16, Bulma's 15  
  
Sorry people that this is kind of confusing, if you have any more questions just ask and I'll answer them next chappy ^^;  
  
~ 


End file.
